Supplanting the Throne
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: The Black Lion is the head of Voltron, the most powerful weapon in existence, the symbol of freedom and peace across the universe. Its pilot seat is like a throne—a throne that belongs to Keith. James has other ideas. Or, James sits in the Black Lion's pilot seat while Keith worships him.


**Written for NSFW Jeith/Jaith week! I've been planning to write this concept for like, a month now, so this week gave me the perfect opportunity to finally kick myself in the butt to do it.**

* * *

A deafening roar shook the sky as the Black Lion came to life, rising slowly off of the Garrison grounds before shooting into the night sky. The Earth was the size of a globe within a minute, and only then did the Black Lion's engines die down until it was just drifting forward into the dark embrace of space.

"Remind me again why we needed to leave the Garrison to do this?" Keith muttered.

James unfolded his arms from his chest to press his hand against the wall of the cockpit where he was leaning against, eyes squinting. "I've seen this thing act on its own before, but...I can never get the sense that it's alive. No heartbeat, no body warmth...nothing. All I feel is another ship."

Keith leaned forward in his seat to look to the side at James. "Black is not a 'thing'. She's saved my life and Shiro's life numerous times; a regular ship could never do what she does. And I don't see how this is relevant to my question."

A smirk spread across James's face as he shut his eyes and pressed his ear to the wall. Still no sign of life, but Keith seemed so sure Black was some sort of guardian angel, able to watch over him. That was all he needed.

"It is relevant to your question. You want to know why I dragged us out here?"

He slowly walked towards Keith, Keith's eyes never leaving him as he leaned back into his seat again. "Yeah, that's why I asked—!"

James's hands gripped each side of the pilot seat as he shut Keith up with a kiss, tongue swiping across Keith's lips until he opened up and greeted James with his own tongue. His arms came up around James's neck, pulling him in more, but James just grinned against Keith's lips and pulled back right as things started heating up more.

"I wanted us to leave the Garrison because I wanted to make sure Black was conscious while we do this. I wanted to make sure she gets to watch as I overpower her Paladin."

Keith's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, but he never got the words out. In the blink of an eye, James lifted him and spun them around so that he could sit down in the Black Lion's pilot seat. As for Keith, he got in his rightful place in James's lap, and James ran his hands up Keith's sides slowly, sensually, just the way Keith liked it until he was shuddering with a moan. His stupor didn't last long, though.

"I didn't realize you were into...being watched." Keith panted, grabbing James's arms to slow him down.

He rose an eyebrow. "If anything, you're the one who likes being watched. You wanted to have sex right there on Garrison grounds, where anyone could catch us."

Keith scowled. "We have sex in your room at the Garrison all the time. How is that any different than having sex in the Black Lion on Garrison grounds?"

James's hands trailed down his back to his ass, but it was hard to grab at anything through his Paladin armor. The stuff was pretty expandable, but still tough enough to protect the leader of Voltron. So instead he just knocked against the butt armor and leaned back against the seat, resting his arms behind his head casually. "I don't feel anything with the Black Lion, so it isn't like anyone's watching me. I just want _you _to get that experience."

Keith glanced up towards the ceiling, supposedly because Black was saying something to him—though he'd clarified at one point that the Lions didn't speak actual words or anything.

"I don't remember ever _asking _for this 'experience'. Even though Black doesn't seem to care…"

James grinned at that and gave the side of the seat a small scratch like it was an obedient kitten before he leaned up towards Keith again, kissing the side of his mouth. "Great! So even the Lion approves. Unless you really don't want to do this...then we can just turn back around."

He was genuine about giving Keith the choice, but his hands still crept up Keith's legs, squeezing lightly—hopefully.

Keith glanced down at his hand then back up at the ceiling before sighing. When his eyes finally settled on James again, his eyebrows had dipped down into that soft look he gave him whenever James snuck up behind him with a surprise attack kiss to the neck.

"Alright, let's do this. Just make it worth my while."

He rose an eyebrow and pressed his knee up against Keith's bottom. "Is that a challenge?"

Keith leaned forward to close the distance between their lips, smoothing his hand through James's hair. "It is if you want it to be," he whispered.

Their mouths pressed back and forth against each other, with James applying more force every time Keith pushed forward. When they pulled away, though, James let himself sink back against the seat, which was honestly more like a throne considering the power it possessed.

He grabbed Keith's wrist to pull his hand away from his hair, eyes narrowing as he slid his hands down Keith's sides once again. "You should be careful what you ask for." His hands stopped at Keith's waist, squeezing tightly before effortlessly lifting him off of his lap and down to the floor, placing Keith at the foot of the pilot's seat—at James's feet. "You aren't the head of Voltron anymore, Keith. You're just another accessory for the cockpit."

Keith's eyes were wide with perfectly feigned shock. His mouth fell open, but James quickly slipped his thumb past his lips, squeezing his chin hard.

"You've never been some heroic leader—just a troubled cadet. You didn't earn the right to give commands to anybody." He forced Keith's head to the side, smirking at his obedience. "But I have. And you know it. You take commands from me now. So do as I say"—he lightly kicked Keith's stomach armor—"and take off that Paladin armor. You don't belong in it." He leaned down to whisper against Keith's ear. "You don't _deserve _it."

A throaty whimper escaped Keith as he undid the armor on his hands and forearms, then moved down from there.

James lifted one foot onto the seat with him, bent so he could rest an arm on his knee. The way the position stretched his pants had the fabric pressing against his obvious erection—visual encouragement for Keith to undress faster. Naturally, it worked. He knew Keith so well.

It took only a minute for Keith to discard most of his armor to the side, far enough to give them space—not that they'd need it. All their fun tonight would be happening right here on the throne that was the Black Lion's pilot seat.

His eyes swept over Keith's naked body before he gestured towards the armored pant legs nearby. "Put those back on."

Keith rose an eyebrow and glanced back and forth between the pant legs and James before slowly reaching for them to slip them back on his bare legs. The red and white armor covered his leg up to his thighs, but left the most important area—his ass and crotch—completely bare.

James lowered his leg from the seat to spread Keith's legs as Keith sat up on his knees, breath hitching at the sight of his spread thighs exposing his hard cock. His pert ass was sticking out slightly behind him, and the armored leggings were the perfect touch, covering his legs without actually covering anything important. A sinful reminder that he was a Paladin, but now he couldn't do anything but obey James.

"You look so sexy like this. So delectable." His tongue swiped across his lips as he drank in the sight of Keith's toned chest and arms leading up to his cute face. "So perfect."

"Got any more synonyms?" Keith muttered, beginning to close his thighs again.

James frowned and quickly moved his foot to press against Keith's cock, smirk returning at his gasp followed by his thighs immediately spreading once again.

"There are plenty of words I could use to describe you. Tempting." His foot pressed harder against Keith's cock, heels rolling forward against his balls as Keith held his breath. "Insatiable." He pressed the head of Keith's cock to his stomach. "_Slut_."

Keith lost the breath he'd been holding, deflating as his body fell forward, pressing his cock against James's foot more.

"_Fuck_," James cursed, unbuttoning his Garrison uniform and tossing it aside alongside Keith's armor, but not before pinning his Garrison pin onto the seat, first. It was his seat now, after all.

Soon he was completely naked, large cock heavy and proud in between his legs as he spread his own thighs and beckoned for Keith, freeing his cock from his foot's assault.

Keith hurried forward, eyes wide to take in the full length of his cock, never blinking until he was breathing against the shaft. His chin was barely sitting on top of James's balls, and the head of James's cock still went past his eyes.

James grinned and grabbed the base of his cock, pumping it slowly and chuckling at the way Keith's eyeballs followed the movement of his hand. "Do you like what you see?"

"Shut up. That's corny, even for—"

He slapped his cock against Keith's cheek before pushing the length to lay flat across his face, rubbing it up and down as Keith's eyes fell shut as if in reverence. He abandoned speaking to instead mouth against whatever parts of James's cock he could.

"That's what I thought." James grinned, leaning back against the seat more and slumping down casually with one hand on his cock to rub it over Keith's face. Normally James preached about how important posture was for somebody who wanted to be respected, but in this case, flaunting his superiority over Keith so casually like this was too sexy to pass up.

Keith had one eye shut as he sucked against the base of James's cock, working his way up until he reached the head. James stopped moving his cock so Keith could wrap his lips around the tip, suckling lightly before he finally began working it into his mouth.

"Fuck...that's it." James sighed, running a hand through Keith's long hair as he spread his legs more to make more room for Keith to shuffle forward and take his cock farther into his mouth. Pretty soon, half of it was in his mouth, and Keith stopped to suck and roll his tongue beneath and around James's cock.

His hips stuttered forward a bit with the need to thrust, the need to fuck, but deep breaths calmed him down as he relished in taking things slowly for now.

Keith leaned into his hand as it stroked the back of his head before he took another inch into his mouth and looked up at James with wide eyes, faking his best innocent look while his tongue swirled James's cock around in his mouth.

"Fuck!" James squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't resist taking another look at Keith's innocent gaze. Five seconds of that and it was all over for James; he grabbed Keith's hair harder and pulled him down the rest of the way onto his cock, bucking his hips forward to meet him halfway until he was shoving the fat head of his cock down Keith's throat where it belonged.

Both men moaned as Keith's eyes fell shut, and he twisted his head to the side a bit, giving James different angles of his throat to buck his cock into.

"Shit. You know exactly how to serve me, don't you?" He brushed some hair away from Keith's forehead before holding his head in place with both hands so he could buck up out of the pilot seat a bit to roll his crotch against Keith's face. moaning as

Keith's throat tightened around his cock more with each movement, and his cheeks hollowed as he made swallowing motions, turning his mouth into a vacuum for James's cock, sucking nonstop until James was sweating and bucking his hips more frantically. Then he began moaning around his dick, reaching beneath him to fondle James's balls.

"Fuck! Fuck, Keith, fuck!" James cursed, one eye squeezed shut, but he needed one eye open at all times to watch Keith, to take in the sight of him sucking his cock like an expert.

Eventually his grinding turned into full on thrusting as he held Keith still, pulling his cock halfway out of his mouth so he could slam it past those lips and down Keith's throat again, moaning as the wet heat engulfed him tighter every single time, as if Keith was trying to swallow his cock down with every thrust.

He formed fists in Keith's hair, and with every tug against his hair, Keith would moan harder and bob his head forward as much as he could with James holding him in place to meet his thrusts.

James moaned and fucked his mouth harder, faster, until his balls were slapping against Keith's face. "Look at you, trying to swallow my cock...fuck! You like it when I'm rough with you?!" He yanked Keith's hair harder, muffling his shout by stuffing his cock down his throat and leaving it there for a few seconds before he resumed fucking Keith's face.

He was at the very edge of the pilot seat now, grinning as his large balls smacked against Keith's face, squeezing precum down Keith's throat. Only when he stood up more did he notice Keith's hands on his own cock, jerking himself off in time with James's thrusts.

"Stop." He buried his cock forward in Keith's throat, moaning as Keith swallowed another small load of precum before he slowly pulled out. Keith sucked his cock the entire way out, keeping it nice and clean so that when it was free, it was barely shiny, clean of any excess saliva.

He scooted back into Black's pilot seat once again and kicked Keith's hand away from his cock. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Keith was still panting and rubbing his throat with one hand, but James wasn't in the mood to wait for an answer. He stepped on Keith's cock again.

"N-no!" Keith gasped, hips jerking forward as his breaths just grew heavier. "Y-you didn't...say I could touch myself."

James slowly lifted his foot off of Keith's cock. "That's right."

They stared each other down, Keith awaiting his orders and James observing his body and deciding how he wanted to proceed.

"...you want to touch yourself that badly? Grab the lube from my pant pocket over there and finger yourself open for me."

Keith dipped his head and began crawling to fetch James's pants.

"Grab your bayard, too," James ordered, pushing his foot against Keith's ass playfully.

Keith stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, breaking character for a moment, but James met his gaze evenly. Eventually, Keith had to concede.

While Keith was busy, James made himself comfortable in the seat again, leaning back against it and smoothing his arms over the sides of the chair. Whoever sat in this seat was revered as the head of Voltron, the mighty savior of the universe. James had taken that from Keith and now had him crawling on the floor of the cockpit with a bottle of lube and…

_The Black Bayard._

His breath hitched as Keith kneeled at his feet once again, bottle of lube set aside as he showed the magnificent bayard off to James.

He reached forward to run his fingers over the bayard—his first time. "This thing powers the universe's most powerful weapon, huh?"

"Something like that," Keith muttered.

"And it belongs to you?"

Keith rose an eyebrow again, but just nodded.

James's heart was beginning to pick up pace as he wrapped his hand around the handle of the bayard and tugged. Keith held on.

"Wait, what? You want my bayard?"

James's eyes narrowed as he pulled on the bayard again. "Yes."

"Why?"

He stared at Keith harder, and that was all it took to get him to lessen his grip and allow James to take the bayard for himself.

"It's incredible. What's it made out of?" He muttered, running his hands over the black material of the bayard.

"Parts of the comet's ore went into each bayard," Keith muttered. "They were made for each Paladin. They might as well be as sacred as the Lions."

James smirked. "They can turn into anything, right?" He turned it around in his hands. "Do you think it could turn into a fleshlight for my cock?"

"What?!" Keith's eyes bulged out of his head. "It's a weapon, James, not a sex toy! Why would it..?!"

He frowned and squeezed the handle harder. "So, no then? That's alright. I don't need it to transform to get my message across." He slowly pressed the bayard to his cock, smirking again as Keith's jaws fell wide open.

His legs spread wider to show off his cock as he rubbed himself all over the black bayard, comparing lengths a bit—his cock was bigger and longer—before he pressed the bayard against the underbelly of his cock and began slowly jerking himself off against it.

Keith's eyes never left his dick for a second, mouth still dropped open as he watched James defile the most powerful weapon in existence—_Keith's_ weapon. His cock was rubbing over every inch of the bayard, as if claiming it as his.

"You like this." James smirked as he rubbed the head of his cock over the bayard, getting sticky precum all over it. "I can tell you like this. You like watching me take away every source of power you have." He briefly paused his violation of the black bayard to lean down towards Keith. "Don't you?"

Keith gulped hard, not even resisting as James reached down for his hand, guiding it until Keith was wrapping his fingers around the black bayard on James's cock, feeling the stickiness of precum coating the bayard.

James chuckled at Keith's trance-like state, letting his hand drop back down as he lifted a leg up onto the chair again to reposition himself before he resumed lazily rubbing the bayard along his cock. "Don't just sit there. Touch yourself."

For the first time since James had touched the bayard to his cock, Keith managed to tear his eyes away to glance at the bottle of lube, but his eyes quickly flickered back to James.

"You want it that badly, huh?" James teased.

Keith gulped again and nodded, sending a surge of pleasure straight to James's dick.

"Fuck." Even he hadn't anticipated how effective it'd be to rub his cock all over Keith's bayard. "Grab the lube and get yourself nice and open for me. Then, you'll be the one on my cock instead of your bayard."

Keith reached for the lube and squeezed out globs of the liquid all over his fingers, letting all the excess drip out onto the floor.

James sneered at how impatient Keith was. That was practically a third of the whole bottle gone as Keith reached beneath himself to prod at his hole, eyes still watching James's cock. He could see images flashing in Keith's pupils, fantasies of what he was about to be doing in a few minutes.

His cock throbbed as those fantasies creeped into his head, too, as if contagious. Keith was way too sexy when he zeroed in on what he wanted like this.

"What would your Lion think about her Paladin giving up her bayard to be used like this?" He jerked the bayard against his cock faster, letting out a heavy breath at the rush of power and pleasure that seized his muscles. "I guess you could just ask her. She can see everything you're doing, after all."

Keith almost seemed to be shrinking as all of his pride and status as the head of Voltron melted off of him, ceded to James who wore a cocky smirk as his precum dripped down the black bayard and onto the pilot's seat.

"James…" He moaned, eyes falling shut for a brief moment as his fingers slipped inside of his hole, but he could only keep his eyes closed for so long before the temptation to watch James ruin his bayard with his cock took over.

He rolled his hips down against his fingers gently, easing them inside and letting the absurd amount of lube he'd used get him nice and slick. A shudder suddenly ran up his body, though, and he glanced up at the ceiling before he jammed his fingers knuckle-deep inside of himself with a gasp, face flushing dark red.

James rose an eyebrow before tapping Keith's leaking cock with the foot that wasn't on the seat with him. "Feedback from Black? Is she disappointed in her Paladin?"

Keith shuddered again, arching his back as his fingers slipped in completely, stretching his hole in three different ways as he fell forward onto his free hand, sticking his ass out against his fingers.

"I asked you a question," James growled, pressing the bayard to Keith's cheek. It smelled heavily of his cock and precum by this point.

Keith gulped hard, but met James's eyes. "I-it doesn't really work like that...it's not like the Lions have feelings...it's just…" He shut his eyes, and this time, they stayed shut. "It's just weird…"

"But you like it?" James reiterated, smirking once again. Keith's moans as he moved his fingers in and out of his hole was all the answer he needed.

He set the cum-stained bayard aside to beckon Keith forward, grabbing ahold of the base of his cock to guide it towards Keith's face. Instantly, Keith opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out so James could lay the head of his cock flat against Keith's tongue, beads of precum still dribbling out for Keith to taste.

"That's it. Finger yourself open. You can do it harder than that," he encouraged, rubbing his cock back and forth on Keith's tongue.

Keith finger-fucked himself harder, moaning and closing his lips around the tip of James's cock to suck. That instantly earned him a sudden tug of the hair, and he instantly opened his mouth back up with a gasp.

"No sucking. We're past that now," James warned, stomach tight from the sudden need to cum that had hit him like a train the moment Keith's lips had been on him. He leaned back into the seat again, taking his cock away from Keith and stroking his head gently as he whined.

"Keep fingering yourself just like that. Turn around and let me watch." He needed some time to catch his breath and slow down his climax—fucking with Keith's bayard had been a huge rush of power and he definitely didn't want to blow his load too early.

Keith turned on all fours, pushing his ass out for James before his fingers pressed against his entrance, spreading his cheeks open to just show off his wet hole, stretched open and cherry-pink, but still tight enough that James could feel it squeezing on his dick just from staring at it.

James's tongue darted across his lips as he reached down to press his own thumb against his hole, pressing lightly and rubbing in circular motions until Keith was moaning, but never pushing in.

"Are..are you going to use your tongue?" Keith asked, looking back over his shoulder as James licked his lips again.

His fingers came off of Keith's hole as he slouched in the pilot's seat like a king once again, resting his chin on his hand. "You want me to eat you out right here in the Black Lion's seat? You have no shame, Keith."

"It's your fault!" Keith hissed, but his hiss quickly turned into another gasp as James tapped Keith's ass with the bayard.

"I said that I wanted to watch you finger yourself. The sooner you please me, the sooner you'll get to hop on my cock."

Keith stiffened at that, rousing a chuckle out of James as he immediately pushed his fingers back inside of his hole, moaning and arching his back just for James.

"That's it…" James wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping the length lazily. Keith's body seemed to twist every which way as he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, always taking them out completely to show off his wet opening before jamming them back in. The display had James's cock throbbing as he let out a heavy breath. "Those fingers feel good, don't they?" He squeezed his cock harder, imagining the squeeze of Keith's walls. "Can you imagine how much bigger my cock will be? How it'll feel stretching you open slowly before I fucking pound it into you, give you what you deserve. Put you in your place."

"James!" Keith gasped, rearing back onto his knees and riding his fingers. He turned over his shoulder to reveal his red face, drool dripping down his chin and throat as he swallowed hard and keened and squeezed his eyes shut and scissored himself open so James could clearly see his insides while his fingers worked on his walls and—

"Fuck! You're so fucking hot, Keith." James groaned, grabbing Keith's arm and pulling him up towards him. Keith did the rest of the work, clamoring up the pilot's seat and James's body until he was straddling him, wet hole kissing the tip of James's cock.

"You're so needy for me, aren't you?" James kissed Keith, trailing his hands down the curve of Keith's back to grab his ass, rolling the cheeks in his palm and holding him steady as Keith wrapped his arms around James's neck and kissed him back.

"Always," he whispered, eyes glassy with tears of need. He could only tease his own hole for so long.

They couldn't keep their mouths off of each other for longer than three seconds, tongues colliding in wet, open-mouthed kisses. Keith's cock bounced against James's chest as he rolled his body forward against James, gasping and moaning at every spark of physical contact between them.

James's cock throbbed harder as Keith's hole kept rubbing against the head, until finally he grabbed Keith's shoulders and pulled him back, panting and licking his lips to break the strings of saliva connecting them.

"James...I need you now…" Keith breathed out, eyes lidded. His legs were trembling a bit from holding him up above his cock.

Talons of heat raked through James's chest as he looked Keith up and down. "Begging already? I didn't even need to tell you to do it. You really want to sit back in this seat, huh?" He grabbed ahold of Keith's cock, smirking at his cry of pleasure. "Well this is the only way you're going to sit in this seat now. Because it belongs to me."

"James…" Keith whimpered again, bucking his hips up into his fist shamelessly.

He rubbed his fist over the wet head of Keith's cock, stomach squeezing at his moans before he fell back against the seat, legs spread as he held Keith's hips. "Fuck, okay, do it, fucking ride me, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock!"

Keith's legs all but collapsed beneath him as he sunk down onto James's cock, throwing his head back as his cry of shock and pleasure bounced around the walls of the cockpit.

"Fuck!" James cursed, biting his lower lip hard enough to break skin to keep himself in check, stop himself from thrusting his hips up to meet Keith. Instead his hands grabbed Keith's hips again. "You rush into everything, don't you? Fuck, and I thought you were over that phase." He squeezed his eyes shut as Keith ground his ass down, pushing James balls-deep inside of him.

Keith's mouth was open, as if he had intended to retort back, but now there was just drool dripping down his chim as he leaned forward against James's shoulder, panting as James's thick cock stretched him wide open.

After the initial shock subsided, James ran his hands back up Keith's sides, squeezing lightly as Keith shuddered on top of him before he cupped Keith's cheeks and pulled him back into another kiss. "Remember. The only way you're allowed to sit here is on my cock."

There was no answer as Keith looked over his shoulder to observe James's cock in his ass before he rolled his hips down again. "Fuck me, James…"

James clicked his tongue and grabbed Keith's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I said, this is the only way you're allowed to sit here now. Voltron's throne, the Black Lion's pilot seat...it's mine now. Isn't that right?"

Keith gritted his teeth, but once again, before he could respond, James grabbed the defiled bayard and slid it up his cheek towards his mouth, letting him taste James's cock on the bayard. That shut Keith up immediately. But James didn't want him to shut up.

"I said 'isn't that right'? Or maybe all you want to do is sit here on my cock in this seat. Maybe you don't want me to fuck you after all."

Panic flashed in Keith's eyes as he bit his lower lip, tongue starting out across the bayard before he moaned, walls tightening around James. "This seat...is yours, James. Sir."

"Oh _fuck_," James growled, back arching a bit as he rolled his hips up into Keith's tightening hole. "That's it...keep talking."

"This seat belongs to you," Keith continued, voice shaky and cracked. Only the sensation of James's cock poking lightly at his prostate kept him going. "Everything...all of it is yours, James. Take it. Take whatever...you want. Take me."

James cursed again, though it was lost in Keith's scream as James grabbed his hips and slammed his cock up into Keith's prostate.

"Fuck, I couldn't think of a better place to take you than right here, in your own fucking pilot seat!" His arms slid around Keith's waist to hold him in place so he could just pound up into him, as if Keith was just a toy with a hole for his cock. An accessory for the Black Lion's cockpit, for James.

Keith's back arched into James's hold as their cries and moans bounced off of the walls of the cockpit, filling it with the sounds of James fucking Keith, the sight of James fucking Keith, the _memory_ of James fucking Keith.

"You'll think of this every fucking time now, isn't that right?" James egged on, balls slapping Keith's ass with each thrust up, hips practically bruising against Keith's. "Every time you're in this cockpit, all you'll be able to remember is how you gave all your power over to me. How I took this seat as my own, how I fucked you in it!"

He cupped Keith's chin so he could get a look at his face; Keith's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Incoherent moans and cries left his mouth like a symphony as he dug his nails into James's biceps, and the sting had James snapping his hips up into Keith's ass even harder.

With each passing second his cock rammed deeper and deeper into Keith, marking James's territory deep inside him where even James hadn't touched him before. He nailed his prostate every time, grunting and squeezing Keith's hips harder to stabilize him for his ruthless fucking.

Keith's body twisted on his lap, practically spasming with every brutal strike to his prostate. He rolled his hips down to meet each of James's thrusts, but it was difficult for him to do anything other than sit on James's cock, sit in that chair the only way he was allowed, and take whatever James gave him, give whatever James took from him.

"Fuck, Keith...I wanna fucking ruin you." James growled out just the way Keith liked. He kept cursing at him in his gruff voice, forcing words out even as he slammed into Keith with everything his body had to offer, until finally Keith keened and threw his head back, spine arching, and waves of pleasure and need hit James like a hurricane.

"C'mere. Fuck, Keith!" James slid his cock out and turned Keith around, breath escaping and catching in his throat simultaneously at the sight of Keith's gaping hole, wide open for his cock—from the beating he'd been giving it. From there, his eyes traveled up Keith's beautiful, arched back, shoulder blades tight and head leaning back in ecstasy.

"So fucking sexy," James whisper-growled. He easily sat Keith back down on his cock, now with his beautiful back turned to him. Then, he grabbed Keith's arms and yanked them down, pulling Keith's body down with him while thrusting up at the same time.

"James! Fuck!" Keith cried out, voice raw as James used Keith's arms to yank him down on his cock every time he fucked up into him, slamming into his prostate with the maximum force possible from both sides. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck me! Use me!" Keith babbled, tears sliding down his cheeks as he arched his back even more, which was just the sight James wanted to see as he pulled on Keith's wrists harder, keeping his arms to his sides behind his back to make him arch even more.

"Beautiful. Fuck...so fucking…perfect!" James groaned, teeth gritted together as he slammed their bodies together like it was an art form he'd perfected.

The constant smacking of skin against skin as Keith's body was pulled down onto James's cock again and again filled the cockpit alongside their moans, surrounding them as if the sound could exist here forever. Only when Keith began struggling against James's grip on his wrists, leaning back until he was falling against James's sweaty abs, did the pace of their fucking change.

"James...I'm gonna…oh fuck!" Keith's eyes flew wide open as James suddenly flipped their positions again. He set Keith's back onto the seat while he stood up and pounded down into Keith, trapping him in between his body and the seat.

"Fuck...me too, Keith. I'm so fucking close…" James moaned, grabbing the sides of the seat to use that as his support as he practically flung himself forward, hammering down into Keith with all of his weight and strength behind the force of his cock. Keith's prostate and hole might as well have been jelly around his cock now, hot and wet and melting around him as he fucked it open.

Keith's body was constantly banging back against the metal of the seat, eyes wide and drool joining the tears in streaming down his face. His legs tried wrapping around James's waist, but his body had been fucked too hard to do anything on its own without James's support at this point. Once again, he could only lie there and take James's cock, give him his sanity, let James fuck it out of him.

James's entire body flooded with heat, and he swore his muscles had never worked so hard for anything in his entire life as he rammed Keith into the seat, eyes narrowed yet focused on Keith's face, his jaw parted in a constant moan while his eyes rolled up towards his head until finally he came, back arching against the seat as cum shot all over his and James's chest.

"Fuck! That's it, cum from just my cock! Fuck, Keith!" James lifted Keith's legs onto his shoulders so he could fuck him through his climax harder, deeper, hips staggering as Keith's walls clenched around him with his orgasm until finally James buried himself against Keith's prostate, shoving their bodies as close together as possible as his load burst into Keith, filling him with his hot cum.

His eyes squeezed shut as their foreheads pressed together, and he bucked his hips forward with each spasm of his climax, banging Keith's back into the seat with his balls smothering Keith's hole as they emptied inside of him.

The world was white and covered in fire for at least a good minute before James's remembered how to breathe, eyes slowly blinking open as his lips lingered on top of Keith's. Both of them were breathing too hard to complete a kiss, though, so they just kept still and stared at each other with lidded eyes.

Keith's breath tasted sweet against James's lips, almost like honey. His eyes were like clouds, distant and puffy, and his hole continued to milk James's cock even after he'd unloaded everything his balls had to offer. Their bodies were so close, James couldn't stop focusing on every little thing about Keith in that moment.

Another few minutes passed before Keith's eyes fell shut, and James collapsed on top of him for a brief moment before he shook himself awake and cupped Keith's cheek. "Hey, you can't fall asleep. I can't tell Black to take us back. By the way, she's still watching, isn't she?"

He grinned as Keith cracked his eyes back open and pushed weakly at James's chest to no result, so he instead just grumbled. That was a good sign.

"It's not like she's a human—it hardly counts as voyeur. But if it makes you feel sexier...yes. She technically saw all of that."

James spun them around for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, so he could once again take his rightful place in the seat with Keith on his lap—mostly it was just so Keith could slump forward and rest on him, though, while he laid back against the seat. "As long as you remember this every time you sit here...that's what I care about most."

Keith wrinkled his nose, arms wrapping around James's neck so he could pull his face to rest on his sweaty chest. They were both sticky and gross, but Keith didn't even bother to take James's cock out of him. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. I only sit here when I'm supposed to be saving the universe. Now I'll be distracted."

James kissed his forehead before he began stroking his hair, smiling at the way Keith leaned into the touch like always. "You're the one who suggested doing this here."

"I know." Keith sighed. "I just...didn't expect it to be so intense. I didn't expect you to go so hard." He smiled up at James, who returned the look.

"Just giving you what you want, babe. As long as you don't regret it, of course. Or maybe I should've been a bit more tame. This was our first time trying cockpit sex, after all, and I—"

Keith leaned up to kiss James's words away. "The only thing I regret is that I'm going to want this every time I return from a mission."

James stared down at Keith, measuring the twinkle in his eye. Was it a good twinkle or a bad twinkle?

Eventually, he managed to smile again and return Keith's kiss with a peck between his eyes. "I think I can fulfill that wish."

Keith copied James's hand on his cheek, cupping James's face for a second or two before his arm fell to the side and he collapsed against James, eyes falling shut again.

James rocked back and forth for a bit before he noticed the bayard on one of the seat's armrests. "Oh. Uh, here's your bayard." He handed it to Keith. "You might want to wash it, though."

"Not a chance."

Red flushed James's face as he stared down at Keith. "But—"

"Not a chance. Good night." Keith tucked the bayard close to his chest before his breaths slowed down, and he fell asleep against James.

James rubbed the red from his cheeks with a sigh before he laughed and kissed Keith's forehead. "Good night."

He leaned back against the seat that he had earned for tonight and stared out into the empty expanse of space before a thought struck him, and he glanced up at the ceiling.

"It's just you and me, then, huh?"

No answer.

He tapped the side of the seat expectantly before sighing and sinking into the seat some more with Keith. "Right. Doesn't work that way." He glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend before his own eyes fell shut to join him.

A soft rumble crept up the seat slowly before vibrating against James's back and echoing through his very being. He sprung upright immediately, eyes wide again as he glanced down at Keith before scanning the cockpit, but it was empty. Nothing in sight.

...but it seemed the signs of life were definitely there.

A smile fell upon his lips again as he stroked Keith's hair and let his eyes fall back shut. They'd be floating out into space for a while, but that was okay. There was someone else watching over them for now.

* * *

**If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on my Tumblr and Twitter; the links are on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
